


Stalker

by konekoxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miniaturka, obyczajowe, romans, słodkie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekoxx/pseuds/konekoxx
Summary: Blaise Zabini zauważa dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela i postanawia się dowiedzieć, co takiego ukrywa Malfoy i co z tym wspólnego ma Granger. One shot/miniatura.





	

To wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie do końca do mnie docierało, co tak właściwie się dzieje. Odskoczyłem od ławki, osłaniając twarz ramionami i jednocześnie wpadłem na stolik za mną, który zatrząsł się, a po sali od eliksirów przeszedł krzyk, który najprawdopodobniej należał do Hermiony Granger — w końcu to ona siedziała za mną i Draconem i to w jej stolik uderzyłem biodrem, wywracając stojący na nim kociołek. W tym samym czasie mikstura Malfoya po prostu wybuchła, odrzucając go do tyłu, wprost na dziewczynę, mnie zaś kilka kroków w tył, ale udało mi się utrzymać równowagę.  
Zdenerwowany do granic możliwości Snape łypał spod oka na swojego chrześniaka, który aktualnie leżał twarzą w dość dużym biuście panny Granger, która zbyt zaskoczona, nie poruszyła się ani o centymetr i nawet nie próbowała odepchnąć blondyna.  
To dało mi do myślenia po raz kolejny już w tym miesiącu. Zauważyłem, że ich relacje uległy zmianie — głównie przez to, że gdy widzieli się na korytarzu, on nie biegł, aby jej dokuczać, tylko znikał w pierwszym lepszym korytarzu, a gdy pytałem: „Dracze, nie pośmiejesz się ze szlamy?” on patrzył na mnie dziwnie i odpowiadał: „A widzisz gdzieś tutaj Granger?” ze swoją zwykłą ironią.  
— Malfoy! — warknął Severus, pochylając się nad szczupłym ciałem mojego kumpla i łapiąc za szatę na jego karku, pociągnął go do góry, jednocześnie ściągając z ciała Gryfonki. — Co to ma znaczyć, wyjaśnij mi… — mówił złowrogim tonem, aż sam się zatrząsnąłem ze strachu, chociaż to nie mi miało się oberwać.  
— Eliksir wybuchł. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, a ja jęknąłem w duchu przez jego głupotę. Chociaż musiałem przyznać, że tak lekceważył Snape’a tylko on i tylko jemu uchodziło to na sucho.  
— A dlaczegóż to wybuchł? — Snape mrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. W końcu jednak puścił go, a Draco zachwiał się na nogach. — Granger, podnieś się z podłogi — powiedział na odchodne, łopocząc swoją czarną szatą i wrócił na miejsce za biurkiem, skąd rozpoczął ponowne i leniwe obserwowanie uczniów.  
Malfoy dyskretnie spojrzał na dziewczynę i — ku mojemu zdziwieniu — wcale nie spojrzał na nią z rządzą mordu. Ten incydent sprawił, że do końca lekcji nie mogłem się skupić, rozmyślając o tym, tak samo, jak i Draco nie mógł się skupić na początku, przez co wyważył źle eliksir. Siedząc wtedy w ławce, doszedłem do wniosku, że rozproszona uwaga mojego przyjaciela wynikała z obecności dziewczyny tuż za nami.  
Postanowiłem sprawdzić to w najbliższej przyszłości. Okazja nadarzyła się zadziwiająco szybko, bowiem w przerwie obiadowej Draco oznajmił, że spóźni się na obiad i nie powinniśmy na niego czekać, a następnie zniknął za pierwszym zakrętem. Nie czekając na nic, krzyknąłem do Notta, że ja także się spóźnię i pospieszyłem za blondynem. Poruszał się szybko, kierując w stronę schodów. Starałem się być kilka metrów za nim i go nie zgubić. Gdy zaczął wspinać się po schodach, musiałem być bardziej ostrożny, ale i to mnie nie powstrzymało. Im wyżej wchodziliśmy, tym mniej ludzi było na korytarzach, a Draco kierował się coraz wyżej i wyżej.  
Zaczęło mi świtać, gdy minął szóste piętro. Zrozumiałem, że kierował się na siódme, do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie wiedziałem jedynie po co, ale tego również miałem dowiedzieć się za moment.  
Draco zatrzymał się przed ścianą, a ja szybko schowałem się za najbliższym posągiem. Widziałem z odległości kilkunastu metrów, jak Pokój Życzeń się otwiera, a on wchodzi do środka. Wejście tam za nim było zbyt ryzykowne, ale nie chciałem rezygnować. Czułem, że za chwilę coś się stanie i po raz kolejny się nie pomyliłem. Kilka minut później pojawiła się zmachana Granger, spiesząc do — jaka niespodzianka! — Pokoju Życzeń.  
— Nic tu po tobie, Zabini — powiedziałem sam do siebie i wyszedłem z cienia posągu, powoli idąc na obiad. W tym samym momencie coś poruszyło się w cieniu. Wytężyłem wzrok, jednak niczego podejrzanego nie zobaczyłem. Może mi się tylko zdawało?

•

— Parkinson znów mierzy cię dziwnym wzrokiem — zagadałem do Draco.  
Oboje siedzieliśmy przy kominku, popijając Ognistą i obserwując wszystkich obecnych w Pokoju Wspólnym. Spojrzał na mnie poirytowany.  
— Mam jej serdecznie dość i wcale się z tym nie kryłem, gdy przyszła do mnie tydzień temu. Od tamtej pory wciąż kręci się gdzieś wokół, ale już przynajmniej nie podchodzi.  
— A tamta?  
Wskazałem brodą na wysoką, szczupłą blondynkę, obserwującą nas z przeciwległego rogu.  
— Co ona? — udał, że nie zrozumiał.  
— Wydawało mi się, że ostatnio z nią kręciłeś? — Bardziej zapytałem, niż powiedziałem, ale jego zawzięty wzrok dał mi nieco do myślenia.  
— Owszem, wydawało ci się. A teraz wybacz, przyjacielu, ale mam coś do załatwienia — odparł i podniósł się z miejsca, kierując do wyjścia.  
— Chyba raczej kogoś — prychnąłem cicho pod nosem.

•

Kolejna okazja do śledzenia Draco pojawiła się trzy dni później. Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali po kolacji, zauważyłem, jak Malfoy dyskretnie spogląda na stół Gryffindoru. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg Sali i znalazłem się na korytarzu, wcisnąłem się w dość dużą szparę między ścianą a jakimś posągiem, gdzie dodatkowo dopływ światła był kiepski.  
Nie musiałem długo czekać, aby zobaczyć, jak mija mnie Granger. Co mnie zdziwiło, skierowała się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Mimo to zostałem na moim posterunku i czekałem. Opłaciło się, a na dodatek nie musiałem czekać zbyt długo — ściana, do której przywierałem plecami, była twarda i zimna, więc ucieszyłem się, gdy na horyzoncie ukazał się blondyn.  
Ruszyłem za nim, w odpowiedniej odległości, aby przypadkiem się nie zorientował, że jest obserwowany. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i skierował się na Błonia. W ostatniej chwili zdołałem się schować za drzewem — z budynku szkoły wyszła Granger. Domyśliłem się, że po kolacji poszła do swojego dormitorium — zniknął mundurek, zastąpiony został jeansami, czerwoną bluzką i czarną bluzą z kapturem. Cała ta sytuacja intrygowała mnie coraz bardziej. I chociaż domyślałem się, że bardzo możliwy jest tajny związek kumpla ze szlamą, jednocześnie nie potrafiłem w to uwierzyć.  
Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że właśnie to się dzieje: mój kumpel spotykał się ze szlamą! Chociaż musiałem mu przyznać, że gust miał dobry. Granger nie dość, że inteligentna, to jeszcze ładna.  
Wciąż utrzymując kilkanaście metrów od obiektu, a raczej obiektów w liczbie dwóch, podążałem w głąb Błoni. Gdy tylko się dało, chowałem się za drzewami, krzewami bądź dużymi głazami — za czymkolwiek, co uchroniłoby mnie całego od spojrzenia Granger czy Malfoya.  
Chwilę po tym, jak znalazłem idealną miejscówkę zaraz za dość dużym pniem drzewa, otoczonego przez trzy inne, Granger odnalazła Malfoya schowanego w cieniu i doszedłem do wniosku, że często musieli się tutaj spotykać, gdyż dziewczyna ani razu nie rozejrzała się na boki, szukając go, tylko uparcie dążyła do celu swej krótkiej podróży.  
Przyciskając płasko dłonie do drzewa, wyjrzałem zza niego i o mało co nie wywróciłem się z wrażenia. Więc jednak to prawda i dobrze przeczuwałem — skrzywiłem się w duchu. Wolałbym, aby to jednak okazało się zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności. Jednak nie można mieć wszystkiego. Malfoy — znacznie wyższy od Granger — stał nieco pochylony, jego dłonie znajdowały się na zarumienionych policzkach dziewczyny, a jego usta zaciekle atakowały jej.  
Znieznacznie później coś przerwało zarówno moje obserwacje, jak i chwilę przyjemności tej dziwnej parki. Coś, co do złudzenia przypominało hałas towarzyszący wywróceniu się i coś, co zdecydowanie brzmiało jak zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia. Rozejrzałem się na wszystkie strony i nie zauważyłem niczego.  
— Dziwne — mruknąłem pod nosem.  
— Draco! — jednocześnie pisnęła Hermiona.  
— Zaraz się dowiemy, co to, a raczej kto to — odpowiedział jej Malfoy i ruszył w moim kierunku. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że dwa metry przed nim pojawił się skołowany Harry Potter, kurczowo zaciskający pięści na jakimś materiale.  
Co do....?  
— Potter — syknął Malfoy.  
Brunet jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wzrokiem zbitego psa wpatrywał się w rozczarowaną przyjaciółkę.  
— Przepraszam — odezwał się, kierując swoje słowa do niej. — Po prostu od początku roku dziwnie się zachowywałaś, ciągle gdzieś znikałaś i... i ja się martwiłem i...  
— Już dobrze, Harry — powiedziała zrezygnowana. — Nie chciałam wam nic mówić, bo... wiem, jaki macie stosunek do Draco, ale ja...  
— Ron nic nie wie — szybko zastrzegł Potter, niemalże piskliwym głosem. — Naprawdę.  
Hermiona kiwnęła głową i westchnęła cicho. Malfoy za to uśmiechał się kpiąco. Chwilę później dowiedziałem się, co go tak bardzo rozbawiło.  
— Zabini, możesz wyjść, idioto.  
Jego słowa zdziwiły tylko Hermionę i mnie. Potter nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Zmarszczyłem brwi i wysunąłem się zza drzewa.  
— Co on tu robi? — Granger zwróciła się do blondyna.  
— To samo co Potter, zgadza się? — spojrzał na mnie ostro.  
— Na swoją obronę powiem tylko, że się domyślałem i musiałem upewnić. A do tego kierowały mną identyczne pobudki co Pottera. Dziwnie się zachowywałeś. — Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
— Beznadzieja — mruknął pod nosem Potter.  
Pokiwałem głową. O tak, beznadzieja.

•

— Więc teraz nam to wytłumaczcie — powiedział Potter. — Wszystko od początku. Muszę to zrozumieć, bo chwilowo nie mieści mi się to w głowie.  
— To prawdopodobnie dlatego, że twój mózg nie jest zbyt duży, Potter. Mrówki mają większe — odparł złośliwie Malfoy, za co otrzymał kuksańca w bok od Granger.  
Całą czwórką siedzieliśmy w Pokoju Życzeń, który zmienił się w bardzo przytulny salon, oświetlony jedynie czterema starodawnymi lampami, po jednej na każdej ze ścian, które rzucały żółtawe światło, oraz kominkiem, w którym głośno trzaskał ogień. Draco i Hermiona zajęli jedną kanapę, ja i Potter zadowoliliśmy się fotelami, które stały nieco naprzeciw. Dzielił nas jedynie okrągły, bordowy dywan.  
— Wpadliśmy na siebie w wakacje — zaczęła Granger, zakładając pasemko kręconych włosów za ucho. — Uciekł mi pies sąsiadki, z którym wyszłam na spacer i tak jakoś się zdarzyło, że na zakręcie wbiegł prosto w Mal... Draco — poprawiła się.  
— Trochę na siebie pokrzyczeliśmy, ale w końcu pies doprowadził nas do porządku i jak jakoś wyszło, że poszliśmy razem na spacer — dokończył Malfoy.  
— Tak jakoś? — prychnął Potter.  
— Owszem, tak jakoś — twardo potwierdził blondyn.  
— Dooobra — mruknąłem. — Nie wiem jak ty, Potter, ale ja jestem w stanie zaakceptować fakt, że mój kumpel umawia się z Granger.  
— Ja niestety nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o Malfoyu, Zabini — zwrócił się do mnie.  
— I nie wiem jak wy — kontynuowałem — ale ja jestem zmęczony i idę spać. — Podniosłem się z fotela. — Idziesz, Draco? Myślę, że ta dwójka musi ze sobą poważnie porozmawiać.  
Blondyn niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy i głośno cmoknął dziewczynę prosto w usta. Gdyby nie to, że nazywam się Blaise Zabini, mógłbym stwierdzić, że to było słodkie. Ale nie stwierdziłem.


End file.
